Accidental Daddy
by SalconeDestrivina
Summary: four years after his fall Sherlock receives a visit from Mycroft with a set of twins in tow...that look like him. How will these children change his life and will it be for the better? And what happens when an old enemy sets their eye on his offspring? Rated 'm' for future chapters concerning blood gore and johnlock read and review please!
1. Offspring

**Summary**: Four years after Sherlock's return from his fall Mycroft visits with two unexpected visitors. Normally that wouldn't be a problem but...what? They're his kids? How will this change our favorite consulting detectives life? and what happens when the enemy appears and takes an interest in the two kids? Mainly dialogue for this first chapter. (just to get the ball rolling)

**Rating**: M for future chapters due to violence blood, gore and maybe a little something-something between john and Sherlock

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sherlock or any variation of Sherlock (except the one that I am writing) and make no money off of such drabbles

Chapter One

Sherlock lay on the couch staring at the ceiling in annoyance. "JAWN! I'm BORED!" he yelled as his blogger came down stairs. "No new cases then?" Came the reply which only annoyed the detective even more.

"No John there aren't any new cases. What has gotten into the criminal classes these days anyways? There is no challenge anymore. I WANT A CHALLENGE!" he shouted as he flopped onto the couch trying to get comfortable.

DING DONG

"Are you expecting someone?" John asked as he popped his head out of the kitchen. "No Jawn I am not expecting company but its only my brother. Make him go away." Came the response from the detective on the couch who was trying very hard to be a chameleon and blend into the sofa.

"Fine fine fine. Don't know why you won't at least hear him out since…" John trailed off making Sherlock huff. "What is it that has you so tongue tied?" He asked but received no answer.

Sherlock lifted himself up with a growl and went over to the door to find the doctor standing there with large eyes.

"Hello Sherlock." Mycroft smiled grimly as Sherlock took in the sight of the two fifteen year olds behind him.

One was male and the other was female. Both had black hair and while the girls fell down to her waist the boys was cut short. The boy was dressed as punk rocker with torn jeans an extra large t-shirt with some strange yellow fluffy thing on it and the word 'pikachu' underneath. He also had several chains hanging from his pocket.

The girl however had on a skirt that fell over her knees that had a surprising amount of holes in it, a black shirt that looked to be once a man's dress shirt but was now adorned with safety pins and ribbons. But both had on black combat boots, the only thing in their attire that was worn by both of them.

But what surprised Sherlock was not the fact that they dressed as differently from each other. It was the fact that they had almost identical facial features and the way they stood as close as possible to one another meant that they were most definitely related.

"Who the devil are they?" Sherlock snapped at his elder brother who sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is most definitely a conversation to be had inside. Lucian, Lily do sit down. John would you please make them some tea?" Mycroft said as the two twins sat on the couch and started looking around the flat, the larger male peering into the kitchen and eyeing the laboratory equipment. While the smaller female's gaze flickered around like a moth on a light bulb.

"Sherlock, this is Lucian and Lily. Lucian and Lily this is Sherlock Holmes my younger brother, thank you John. Both of you drink your tea please while I speak to my brother in private." Mycroft smiled at the two then dragged his brother into the other room. Leaving John with the two twins.

"So…I don't suppose Mycroft told you why you are here?" John started off with a confused look on his face.

"Yea he did." Lucian said then winced as Lily elbowed him.

"Ta…care to share?" John asked with a smile that faded when he took a good look at the expression on the girls face.

"Who are you to Sherlock?" She asked suddenly as she pierced him with startling blue green eyes.

John shook his head and straightened his shoulders, moving jerkily under her gaze. "Um, no offence but I don't see how this concerns you…Who are you to Sherlock?" He asked narrowing his eyes as he realized that this conversation was running along the same lines as another he had almost six years ago.

"WHAT?" came a yell from the other room making the army doctor jump up from his seat as Sherlock came barreling in. "Sherlock calm down!" Mycroft yelled at his younger brother and grabbed his arm only to be shaken off.

"What the hell do you mean calm down?" Sherlock yelled again.

"Sherlock what is going on? Why are you so flustered?" John asked gently as he tried to sooth his friend.

"What is going on you ask? I was just informed by my dear brother that those two children sitting on the couch just happen to by my BIOLOGICAL offspring." He yelled at his blogger who then paled. "What's more is that he knew about them for…oh I'm sorry what was it again? Five years?" He snarled lunging for his brother only to be held back by his flat-mate.

During all of this none of the men noticed the two twins sitting on the couch with their hands clasped together, desperation prevalent in their eyes as they turned to each other with a mutual understanding of the situation. Silently they spoke to one another, not wanting to direct any of the adults attention onto themselves.

_We're unwanted and unneeded. We should go._ Lily pleaded with Lucian.

_I thought we were going to give him a chance?_ Lucian pleaded back.

_We have and it's obvious that we are not wanted here. He doesn't want us at all and it's better to be with the devil you know._ Lily mouthed at her brother, tears forming in her eyes from yet another rejection. Lucian nodded and sighed placing his forehead against hers. "Alright lets go" he whispered as he and Lily crept out of the flat not turning to look at the detective who was currently trying to strangle his elder brother, only to be pulled off by the doctor.


	2. Making Amends

**Summary**: Four years after Sherlock's return from his fall Mycroft visits with two unexpected visitors. Normally that wouldn't be a problem but...what? They're his kids? How will this change our favorite consulting detectives life? and what happens when the enemy appears and takes an interest in the two kids? Mainly dialogue for this first chapter. (Just to get the ball rolling)

**Rating**: M for future chapters due to violence blood, gore and maybe a little something-something between john and Sherlock

**Disclaimer**: No id don't own Sherlock but a girl can dream *bites lip* and Dream I Do *Smile*

**Chapter Two**

Lily and Lucian ran down the street with their back packs flung over their shoulders. "Okay I know we're not wanted there but where are we to go Lily-lie?" Lucian asked and they pounded the pavement.

Lily stopped for a second and leaned on a building. "I don't know Luce. It's not like we can go back to mom. We've been sold remember? So I guess we'll just keep going." She said as she started to put her long hair into a pony tail.

"I'm sorry that he didn't want us." Luce said as he wrapped his arms around his sister, wanting to protect her from the world but knowing that it was impossible to do so.

"Oy!" came a yell that had the two turning to find a short man dressed as a skater. "You two are the strangest looking couple I've ever seen." He smiled at them. "Names Raz, who might you be?"

Lily and Lucian looked at each other. "We're not a couple we're twins. I'm Lucian and this is Lily…your awfully friendly Raz" Lucian said with a tilt to his head.

"Always looking to meet new friends. Now…what are you two running from if you don't mind my asking?" Raz asked and smiled at their amazed faces. "You both have that look about you like you're a second away from bolting…see that look on mice a lot."

"Sherlock CALM DOWN YOUR GOING TO FRIGHTEN THE…where did they go?" John asked as be pulled the detective off of his brother and only just noticing the empty couch.

"Just great Sherlock I bring them all the way here and you frighten them off." Mycroft muttered as Sherlock stared at the empty couch. "Where did they go?" he asked softly.

We'll find them later right now you need to calm down… Mycroft what are their names?" John asked as gently as he could. "Lucian and Lily…they are fifteen years old, Lily is a vegetarian while Lucian is not and even though they dress…differently they are _very_ much alike. They are both highly protective of each other and if they think that their twin could be harmed by something…or _someone _they will not hesitate to either take out the threat or remove themselves from the perceived danger…as you have seen." Mycroft scolded earning a glare from both John and Sherlock.

"Alright that's enough. First of all, Sherlock you took that amazingly well for finding out that Mycroft had known about them for five years. If it were me you would be dead or dying, so yes, he took that amazingly well. Now Sherlock…what do you wish to do with them?" John asked gently.

The detective tilted his head at john before it dawned on him what the blogger meant. "No john…they are mine and they will be staying here…they are mine after all…" Sherlock responded.

* * *

"Alright you two these are my digs…make yourselves at home." Raz said as they walked into an abandoned train car decked out to look like a flat. For some reason the two twins looked really familiar to Raz but for the life of him, he couldn't place their faces. _Oh well probably ran into them a while back then forgot….though you'd think they would stick out…_

"Thank you" the twins said simultaneously as they sat on the couch, obviously not wanting to be parted from one another. "Hope you don't me asking…but what or who are you running from?" Raz asked as he put the kettle on.

Lily and Lucian shrugged at each other the silent symbol for 'why not'. "Our mother sold us to our uncle who then tried to pawn us off on our father…he didn't want us so we took off." Lucian responded, his inner turmoil prevalent in his eyes as they were washed in emotion to look like a mirror image of his beloved sisters eyes.

"What a Manky Pikey" Raz cursed making them grimace in discomfort. As an orphan himself he hated when children were forced onto the street simply because they were rejected by their parents. Parents who are supposed to love their children unconditionally. " 'Ats 'is name then?" he snarled.

"Sherlock Holmes." Came a deep baritone from the doorway making them turn to find said 'manky pikey' in the doorway.

Lily and Lucian immediately stood and started to glance around for an alternative exit. "Are you two alright?" he asked ignoring their fear of him and taking a step closer towards his offspring. "'old on….you're…you're their da?" Raz asked suddenly looking as if Sherlock had just told him that he was an archangel and the devil wasn't really that bad. "yes…thank you for taking care of them. As for you two…I'm sorry for my behavior but none of that was directed at you…that was all towards Mycroft….will you return with me?" Sherlock practically begged of the two then watched as a silent discussion went on between them.

_Might as well_ Lucian said silently with a quirk of his eyebrow. _One more chance? That's all he gets with me. _Lily responded with a stare and a tap of her finger. "Alright…" Lucian responded as they cautiously followed their father out of the train yard and back to 221b Baker street.

* * *

"There you are…have some tea while we discuss what is going to happen alright?" John smiled at the twins even though they simply stared at him in mutual distrust. "First of all you two will take my old room and I'll be moving out. Secondly…" Before john could finish his thought he was interrupted by Sherlock's resounding 'no'.

"You'll be moving into my room it's big enough for the both of us and besides…I'll be lost without my blogger….now more than ever it would seem." Sherlock corrected to everyone's surprise and no one saw Lily tap Lucians hand in their silent code for 'I told you so' "well you both will be attending school which is obvious. But you already missed more than three fourths of the school year and I'm told that you did not attend high school with your mother, so you both will be taking the placement tests and be placed in your prospective years." Mycroft announced to the displeasure of his brother.

"Do you prefer two single beds or bunk beds?" John asked gently ignoring the two bickering geniuses in the background. "Two singles I guess." Lucian responded as Lily started examining her tea like it was a form of alien goo. "Ta…and what are your hobbies?" John asked then shook his head. "Actually ignore that…do you have any questions for us?"

Lily was too busy watching the way the tea coated the inside of the cup to answer so Lucian shook his head. "Alright…Sherlock?" John asked gently trying to get their father in on the conversation. "Yes?" He responded breaking out of his stupor only to give the doctor a confused look when he tilted his head towards the twins in an obvious effort to make Sherlock participate. "How are you two with explosives?" He asked then flinched when John smacked him upside the head.

"What kind?" Lucian asked as Lily started poking at the tea cup with a finger. "I think he meant explosions…" Mycroft announced. "Oh we're fine with those…" Lily said as she tried to dump her tea into Mycroft's.

"Oh my god…SHE TALKS!" Sherlock announced earning him another smack in the head. "First of all some ground rules. One: NO EXPLOSIONS! Two: no more body parts in the fridge there are children living here now and three: no more getting my gun and blowing holes in the walls!" John snarled at the detective ignoring the look that passed between the two teenagers.

"Body parts?" Lucian asked as he watched as his sister managed to dump her tea into Mycroft's while he was not looking. It was only then that john realized what he had said, which only made Sherlock laugh. "I'm a consulting detective and those parts are critical to my experiments Jawn!" he pleaded with his blogger who only gave him a nasty look and a single 'no' that resounded in the flat.

**Alright people this chapter is already 1460 words long and I'm tired ****I know it's only noon but when you woke up at 5pm the previous day it starts to take a toll on you ****sorry but here's a little something to get you through it:**

**SNEAK PEAK: next chapter involves Anderson, Donovan and Lestrade….and a very surprised Sherlock *Evil Grin* as always please read and review or message me (any type of communication is highly welcomed though the smoke signals don't seem to work very well and my Morse code flags are a little rusty **


	3. Accusations and Confrontations

**Chapter 3: Accusations and Confrontations**

**Summary**: Four years after Sherlock's return from his fall Mycroft visits with two unexpected visitors. Normally that wouldn't be a problem but...what? They're his kids? How will this change our favorite consulting detectives life? and what happens when the enemy appears and takes an interest in the two kids? Mainly dialogue for this first chapter. (just to get the ball rolling)

**Rating**: M for future chapters due to violence blood, gore and maybe a little something-something between John and Sherlock

**Disclaimer**: though I wish it I do not own Sherlock *cries*

Chapter 3

"Alright you two go pick out your bedding while your father and I go pick up some tea. Meet us at the café?" John asked then nodded at the twin's agreement.

"John do you think this was a good idea?" Sherlock asked quietly while he watched his offspring walk away. "Of course, this way they like their bedding…But that's not what you were talking about was it?" John asked gently, leading his best friend over to one of the tables.

"What if I mess this up and they hate me? Or worse they turn out to be serial killers or I damage them to the point that they cannot be fixed?" Sherlock obsessed making John laugh. "Sherlock you are going through what every parent goes through (at least to my understanding) you won't mess anything up and they will _not_ hate you…at least not fully. Every child goes through a period in their life that they hate their parents…it's a fact of life that every child goes through. Plus from what I hear their own _mother,_ whom they lived with most of their life, sold them to Mycroft like a pair of sneakers. So you're automatically on top compared to her. Not to mention the fact that they can _see_ that you are trying to be a good parent and it helps that you personally went out to bring them back. That's an A plus in my book any day of the week…" John responded to his friend who gave him a small smile before staring at his tea cup. "John…" he asked and continued at John's 'what'.

"I don't think Lily likes tea."

"What colors should we pick?" Lucian asked his ever present sister who was standing at his elbow. "I like purple you like green…so I'm going to guess purple and green." She smiled sweetly up at him "Alright but which ones? There has to be ten types of green and even more of purple!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "I don't know but it's not our money so let's just get the cheapest ones and get out of here." She responded as they picked up said bedding started towards the café, stopping only when Lucian pulled at her arm.

"Lily-lie…do you think Sherlock's strange?" Lucian asked making Lily laugh. "Of course I do Luce…But we like strange! Hey do you think Johns going to try and feed us tea again?" he retorted making him smile in return. "After your performance not very likely…Do you think he'll keep us?" he asked tentatively, this was the one question that was on both of their minds but neither wanted to ask.

"Well he did come for us and it seems as though he is making plans to keep us…so I think we have a good chance of being kept. But just in case I am not getting my hopes up till I have solid proof." Lily responded as they walked over to John and Sherlock.

"Oh those are nice…Is there anything else you need?" Sherlock asked only to look confused at Lily's blush. "Why are you…Oh OH! Alright Sherlock you stay here with Lucian…no offence but you're not the most sensitive of people." John said as he led Lily over to the feminine hygiene products. "Grab what you need alright?"

"What was that all about?" Sherlock asked to his son's embarrassment. "Lily's…a girl." Was all he could say then mentally slapped himself at his father's confused expression. "She…Girls are made differently and well…" he trailed off as his sister and John returned.

"Oh she's menstruating!" Sherlock almost yelled to everyone's embarrassment. "This is what I meant about sensitivity and being subtle!" John hissed. "Why? It's a natural bodily function that she has no control over. The female of nearly every kind of animal goes through it so why be subtle?" Sherlock demanded. "Probably because we females don't want it broadcast what we are going through to an entire café…Kind of like walking around with an erection." Lily said with a quirked eyebrow making the boys stare at her and Lucian groans her name in embarrassment. "What it's a natural bodily function and the male of nearly every kind of animal goes through it so why be subtle?" Lily asked him making Sherlock blink. "Point proven very nicely thank you." He smiled at her.

After sending the twins off to make their beds John shoved Sherlock onto the couch. "You wanted a crash course in human interaction well here is a foot note you do NOT yell the fact that your daughter is menstruating at all never mind in a public place. That is an extremely delicate thing for a woman!" John hissed making Sherlock chuckle. "True but did you see how fast she responded? She even threw my own words back at me!" Sherlock smiled pulling his blogger down beside him. "And before you tell me that it wasn't the point…it was."

"So you purposely manipulated her into speaking even though it made her angry at you?" John asked missing the fact that Sherlock scooted closer. "Yes she _clearly_ was not going to speak while her brother was going to do it for her. She is too careful for that and now she knows that she _can_ speak not only to you but to me as well." He reasoned as he lay against his John, only to jump up as the door opened to reveal the Detective Inspector with Sally and Anderson following. "Alright you know the drill." Lestrade said.

"Not now!" Sherlock shouted making Anderson smirk. "Oh so right now is a bad time for a drugs bust? Ooh he must be hiding something good!" Sally said with glee, for she still believed him to not only be a fraud but a killer as well. "Seriously Lestrade this is an extremely bad time for you to do this… Why are you doing it anyway?" John asked making Lestrade sigh. "I have been trying to call Sherlock for the last two days and not only he has not answered a single one of them but he never responded to any of my texts. So that automatically means that I have to do a drugs bust since that is the only thing that would keep him from answering." Greg honestly looked saddened by the fact and even Sherlock knew that this duty weighed on him.

"LESTRADE THERE ARE CHILDREN UP HERE!" Anderson shouted suddenly making Sherlock pale, he didn't even see Anderson sneak up the stairs to John's old room.

"Oh you are such a sicko…How long have you been holding them for? And I thought that you John had the decency to not let him do this." Sally said as Anderson came down stairs followed by two very confused twins. "It's alright we'll get you home." She said sweetly to the twins only to turn towards the detective with a snarl. "You are a sick fuck, kidnapping kids like this."

"What is going on?" Lucian asked frowning down at the angered woman then moved back when she tried to touch him. "She thinks we kidnapped you two." John sighed as he rubbed his temples. This was going to be a huge mess. All he wanted was to get the two settled in a bit before Lestrade and the others poked their noses into the children's lives. "No we _know_ that you kidnapped them because who in their right mind would let the freak babysit their children?" Sally snarled making the twins blink. "Freak?" Lily asked quietly making Sherlock take a step towards her, only to be rebuffed by Sally as Anderson tried to put his hands on her shoulders. "The tall one dear…now where is your mother?" He asked gently as Lily stepped away, narrowly avoiding his touch. "Why do you want to know that?" she was obviously terrified.

"Oh for heaven's sake I DID NOT KIDNAP THEM!" Sherlock shouted making everyone flinch. "Those are MY CHILDREN!" He was getting highly annoyed with the train of conversation but even more so at how they were scaring his children. "Yea right as if anyone would willingly want to go to bed with you. Now sweetheart, where is your mother?" Anderson asked as he once again tried to touch Lily.

Suddenly Lucian stepped forward, knocking the Medical Examiners hand away from his sister. "Are you fucking deaf? We are NOT leaving and we have NOT been kidnapped and if you keep trying to send us back to her then I promise you, you will never be able to find us again. And if you keep trying to touch my sister I will break every bone in that hand!" he snarled venomously making the ME step back in fear, allowing Sherlock to walk over and comfort his sister.

"ANDERSON! DONOVAN! Right here right NOW!" Lestrade shouted making every one jump once again. "As of this second you are both suspended for two weeks." He snarled making the two pale.

"W-why?" Sally asked gently.

"Because you have not only scare the daylights out of that little girl but you DID NOT LISTEN TO HER OR HER BROTHER! They have both said that they do not want to leave and you DID NOT LISTEN! Not only that but you both have been trying to touch her and she steps away yet Sherlock can touch her? That in or itself tells us that He did not kidnap them since I don't think they have been here long enough to develop Stockholm syndrome. Now both of you GET OUT!" Lestrade yelled, furious over the scene he had just witnessed.

"Sorry about them Sherlock….and congratulations on your kids…they do look a lot like you but in a good way." Greg joked and held out a hand to Sherlock who looked at him in confusion but shook it anyway.

"Why did you do that?" Sherlock asked as Greg was heading out the door. "Sherlock you have done a hell of a lot for the department…you're the only reason that us three still have jobs and I am man enough to admit it, plus you're the only reason that I'm alive right now….I never thanked you for that have I? Well I'm doing it now…thank you Sherlock for saving my life…"

John quickly wrapped himself around Sherlock arm in an effort to keep him upright as the shock tore through his friend. "You're…You're welcome…"Sherlock stuttered, his words lacking their usual venom.

**Also here is a point of interest see that little box beneath the 'next' button? It enables you to review what chapter you are currently reading please please please use it! I need data (ahahaha seriously I would love to hear how I'm doing thus far…please?)**

**Muchas Gracias Mi amour's!**

**3 Salcone Destrivina**

No this isn't a new chapter it was just revised sorry (had to fix it)


	4. Testing John

**Summary**: four years after his fall Sherlock receives a visit from Mycroft with a set of twins in tow...that look like him. How will these children change his life and will it be for the better? And what happens when an old enemy sets their eye on his offspring? Rated 'm' for future chapters concerning blood gore and john lock read and review please!

**Rating**: M for future chapters due to violence blood, gore and maybe a little something-something between john and Sherlock

**Disclaimer**: Sherlock is not mine he's technically Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's…Lily and Lucian are mine however so hands off -_- gggrrrrr…..

Chapter 4

'testing John'

After getting the twins settled (which was a feat in of itself as Sherlock was absolutely convinced that children needed a bed time story to go to sleep and only after arguing with john for an hour about 'age appropriateness' did he finally relent) John and Sherlock settled into bed. "Okay remind me again why my bed was burned and then thrown out?" John asked as his friend kept trying to snuggle with him. "It was too big to drag in here." Sherlock remarked as his blogger kept wiggling away. "okay…will you stop that? What are you doing?" John finally snapped as Sherlock managed to gain a hold on his waist and yank him back.

"An experiment, I'm relatively sure that human contact will decrease the flight or fight reaction in case you have a night terror…" Sherlock smiled inwardly as he felt his john weigh the options concerning Sherlock wrapped around him. "Alright…but if you wake up with bruises and what not I tried to warn you and you will not pout about it and I get another bed…alright?" The army doctor reasoned gently with his detective…besides Sherlock was rather…warm.

Sherlock wrapped himself around his blogger like a human blanket; he had wanted to do this ever since he returned. "Deal"

* * *

As soon as John and Sherlock left their room Lily ran over to Lucians bed and slid in between the sheets. They had a lot to talk about and it wouldn't do to have to shout across the narrow space between their beds. "Am I the only one who thinks that was weird?" She asked as she wrapped her pinky finger around his.

"In what world was that not weird?" He asked making her smile. "I think he doesn't have a lot of experience with children or with teenagers…but what about what happened earlier? Why would those two believe that we were kidnapped to the point of threatening Sherlock?" He asked quietly as Lily scooted closer.

"I don't know but the other cop seemed to like Sherlock, going to bat for him like that. I want to know is how he saved his life…" Lily asked and smiled at her brother as he yawned. "Well either way I'm going to keep my eyes opened and make up my own mind…" She whispered as her brother fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning john was woken roughly as Sherlock seemed to think of him as his own personal snow globe. "Get up you have to see this! Hurry up but be quiet about it!" Sherlock whispered harshly as he almost dragged his blogger out of the bed and up to the twins' room. "Look!"

The twins were curled up in Lucian's bed, facing each other with their hands clasped in a symbol of unity. "I've already taken at least thirty photographs….want me to send you one?" Sherlock asked as john shook his head in amusement. "Most definitely. I'm going to frame it for my desk at work…you know they look a lot like you when their asleep?" He asked with almost hidden amusement. "Well half of those genes are mine so I would be remiss if they did not look like me even a little bit…"

"OF course numpty…and that was worth being woken up at three in the morning for…speaking of which could you try and not wake me like your own personal snow globe again?" john smiled as they curled up in the bed. "Sherlock…what were you even doing up?" He asked gently making the detective blush furiously. "I just…needed to check if they were real…" He admitted making John smile softly. "And I'm bruise free so…you'll not be getting a bed." He said as he became a human blanket once again.

* * *

The next morning john woke to find Sherlock still wrapped around him, snoring lightly in his ear. _This must be so exhausting for him_ John thought to himself as the man in question snuffled lightly against his neck. "Time?" the detective rumbled as he cuddled into john.

"Around seven I think…" John responded trying to ignore the warm body pressed against his as well as the breath slithering down his back. "Your pulse is racing…Why are you nervous?" the detective asked as he settled his large hands on Johns hips.

John closed his eyes trying to ignore his body's reactions. "I-I'm not nervous…" He stuttered making Sherlock scoff at his obvious lie. "Yes you are…but why are you nervous?" Sherlock was like a dog with a bone with this subject and if he wasn't careful then johns answer would slip from his lips.

Thankfully he was saved from answering as two pairs of feet came running down the stairs. "Alright stop messing around the kids are awake." John tried to snap but all that came out was a breathy reprimand. Sherlock rolled his eyes and ran the tip of his nose up his bloggers neck to settle behind his ear. "Who's messing around?" he smiled and started to nuzzle his ear. "It's not my fault that you're so… cuddly." He whispered sending shivered down Johns spine. But before he could react he rolled out of the bed and pulled the blankets off the bed in one smooth motion. "And you're right the children are up so let's go Jawn."

'_if looks could kill I'd be dead right now'_ He thought at the look on Johns face.

* * *

"You think their still asleep?" Lucian asked as he slapped lily's hand away from their father's laboratory set. "…No they probably heard us come down stairs …want to make them breakfast?" She asked as she started poking through the cabinets, her long hair swinging freely down her back. "Let's see what they have and this time try not to set your hair on fire…"

Fifteen minutes later Sherlock came out of the bedroom all freshly showered and dressed while Lily and Lucian sat at the living room table eating egg in a basket. "You cooked?" He asked with a quirk to his eyebrow. "Nope the fairies did it…just like magic!" Lily responded then tipped her head at her brother's glare. "What? Ask a stupid question get a stupid answer…I swear you and I have been through this before." She smiled making Sherlock nod. "No she's right that was a stupid question though Mrs. Hudson could have brought it up. "Well I have to go to Scotland Yard today are you two going to be alright here by yourselves or do you wish to accompany me?" He asked to their surprise.

"Sherlock if they go with you they are not allowed in the morgue… promise me." John demanded making the detective jump. "I'm off to work so promise me no morgue and that you will at least try and behave." He asked making Sherlock pout. "Fine but if Anderson starts anything I'm going to finish it!"

"Who's Anderson?" Lucian asked as Lily handed john a coffee cup and an egg in a basket making him stare. "The prick who said that you two were kidnapped…"John frowned at Sherlock's language but only sighed. "The male or the female?" Lily asked handing Sherlock his own egg in a basket.

"The male…Oh and Sherlock if you bring them to any crime scenes you will not like the consequences…" John threatened casting his eyes to the skull on the mantle place then left at his friends curt nod.

"Alright grab what you need to keep yourselves occupied…"

* * *

**omg I'm so blushing right now I'm sorry I love the image of Sherlock being all cuddly I know I should be ashamed! but have no fear the next chapter will be up by next Monday at the latest (you got a free chapter today) and it was really long so I split it into two parts. **

**Yes you get to see Sherlock at Scotland yard and then he takes the twins to st. barts...and we get to see him interact with molly and the kids get to have a little fun themselves :) **

**until then TTFN (ta ta for now)**

**Muah **

**Salcone Destrivina**


	5. random title

**Summary**: four years after his fall Sherlock receives a visit from Mycroft with a set of twins in tow...that look like him. How will these children change his life and will it be for the better? And what happens when an old enemy sets their eye on his offspring? Rated 'm' for future chapters concerning blood gore and john lock read and review please!

**Rating**: M for future chapters due to violence blood, gore and maybe a little something-something between john and Sherlock

**Disclaimer: **not mine blah blah blah effing teases

Chapter 5

Sneaky Sneaky

When Sherlock and the twins walked into Scotland Yard they were met with stares and whispers of 'they look just like him' and 'I can't believe its true!'.

"They can't be in here!" came Andersons snarl as they passed by Donovan's desk. Sherlock turned to find the ME perched on his lover's desk. "Oh and you suggest I leave them home unattended?" He remarked lifting one brow at the man. "I think this is Anderson." Lily whispered to her brother and they stepped back to watch the show. "Leave them with a friend…oh wait you don't have any friends besides your _pet_" Anderson snarled triumphantly but Sherlock only huffed a breath at him. "Do you have any kids?" Lily asked suddenly making him jump. "no…why?" Anderson asked suspicious of the girl in front of him.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking that it would be best for the species that you don't procreate… that might be one gene pool too many…" Lily answered making Sherlock smile. "Besides it's a criminal statistic that you are more likely to be victimized by a so called friend then a stranger."

"Well people are assholes." Lucian responded making Lily smile. "Who want everything."

"Which is impossible."

"Where would you put it?"

"I vote for China they have a lot of space there"

"But its full of Chinese people who live there…"

"Right what about Russia?"

"Russians."

"Canada!"

"Canadians!"

"DAMN IT!" Lily said making Anderson and Sherlock stare. "Right…" Anderson said as he backed away to flee from the children. "Well that was interesting…" Sherlock said and continued on towards Lestrades office.

"Hello children how are you fairing with Sherlock?" Greg asked as they walking in his office without knocking. _Interesting he usually berates me for not knocking…it must be because of the children._ Sherlock thought then noticed the look on his offspring's faces.

"Why?" Lily asked obviously suspicious of Lestrade. "Oh just curiosity mainly. Here you go." He replied and handed Sherlock a manila folder with the contents of a case inside. "Thank you, come along children we have to go to st. Barts."

After leaving his children with Molly Sherlock went to the lab and started picking apart the case files not realizing what was going on in her office.

* * *

"Oh my you two are so cute want another cookie?" Molly gushed over the twins who simply smiled at her. "No thank you but do you have any tea?" Lily asked with a bright smile making Molly gush even more. "Of course you just stay right here and I'll get some for you!"

"Okay she's gone lets get the hell out of here!" Lily snarled as she and Lucian fled down the hallways.

"Where did they go?" Molly asked herself when she came back to her office to find it vacant.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the length of this chapter but my brothers puppy got a hold of my note book and shredded it :'( chapters 1-4 are lost and cannot be recovered *sad face* but I managed to salvage part of chapter five for you and will continue with chapter six next week when life isn't getting in the way I swear chapter six will make up for the length **

**As always please read and review or message me **

**P.S. did anyone else see the trailer for Sherlock 3? why does john have a mustache? can we call him mustachio?**


	6. Stealth Operations

**Summary**: four years after his fall Sherlock receives a visit from Mycroft with a set of twins in tow...that look like him. How will these children change his life and will it be for the better? And what happens when an old enemy sets their eye on his offspring? Rated 'm' for future chapters concerning blood gore and John lock read and review please!

**Rating**: M for future chapters due to violence blood, gore and maybe a little something-something between John and Sherlock

**Disclaimer: **John…not mine; Sherlock…not mine; Lestrade…not mine; Mycroft…not mine; Lily….MINE; Lucian…MINE!

Yea I know molly is kind of out of cannon in this but I needed something to help cement Sherlock and the twins together…so deal with it :-)

Chapter 6

'Stealth operations'

Lily and Lucian ran down the corridors peering into every window they came across, looking for their father. "Where the hell is he?" Lucian snarled after almost running into Anderson flirting with a receptionist. "And how are we going to get around that git?" He asked making his sister smile. "Leave that to me."

Sandra was sitting at her desk trying to get Anderson to leave her alone when she saw a small girl lean out from the adjoining corridor only to press her fingers to her lips and wink. She didn't know who this girl was but it was obvious that she did not want Anderson to spot her. '_What the hell?_' she thought as Anderson spoke. 'Well I think I'd better be getting back."

Knowing that the little girl had no wish to be seen Sandra reached out to grab the Medical Examiners hand. "Wait tell me more….Surely you can spare just a few more minutes?" Sandra purred to Andersons delight and watched the girl salute her out of the corner of her eye. "For you I have hours." Anderson drooled making her skin crawl in revolution as the girl leaned back over to drag a boy across to another corridor. "_That was cute….now how do I get rid of him_?"

* * *

"One day you have to teach me how to do that!" Lucian panted as Lily pulled him into the corner of a soda machine to avoid being seen by yet another cop. "Teach you what?" She asked as they started to run down the halls again. "That thing you just did to the receptionist." Lily stopped when she spotted their father leaning over a microscope. "Don't you think I should have _some_ secrets?" She smiled at her twin before walking in.

"Molly…I need some soil samples from the victim's fingernails…" Sherlock announced his eyes never leaving the microscope. "Yea…not molly she's a bit strange." Lucian said making his father visibly jump. "You two are not allowed in here…" Sherlock said knowing that his argument was going to be weak. "And Molly thinks we're five…so I fail to see your point…" Lily remarked as she hoisted herself up to sit on the counter. "Yea please don't leave us with her…she keeps trying to feed us tea!" Lucian begged. Sherlock mentally ran through his options before sighing. "Alright but don't touch anything!" he relented making the twins grin.

"Sherlock I can't find the twins anywhere!" Molly cried as she burst through the door. "They're right here with me." Sherlock sighed as Lily waved at the mortician. "You two nearly gave me a heart attack! Don't do ever do that again!" Molly almost shouted making Sherlock glare.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to my children like that. It is not your place to scold them _I_ am their parent and they came to find _me_. Which they did not _need_ your _permission_ to do so." Sherlock growled at the mortician making her pale at the look in his eyes. "S-s-sorry!" She stuttered as tears started to fall and she ran out of the room crying.

Both of the twins stared at Sherlock, disbelieving what they had just seen. "I have a question for you two…" The detective trailed off as his anger depleted. "Yes?" Lucian asked with hero worship in his eyes. "How the hell did you two manage to make if from Molly's office to here without being seen?" He questioned after mentally running though the corridors. "Magic…" Lily said off handedly then signed at the look Sherlock gave her.

"We didn't not get seen…there was a receptionist who was more than happy to distract that Medical Examiner thing while we went by. Then there was that man who distracted that woman…Doberman? For us then again he seemed a little off. It's just a matter of distraction and not a little bit of sleight of hand." Lily remarked as she flipped through a medical journal, unaware of her father's smile and her brother's headshake. "Modest isn't she?"

"Well I'm done for the day…do either of you need anything or wish to go somewhere?" Sherlock asked three hours later then frowned when he did not receive an answer. Turning he found Lily and Lucian curled up in one of the chairs, backs turned towards the other and deeply asleep. Smiling at the sight he walked over to take a few photos before waking them up to bring them home.

* * *

"How was your day?" John asked as the three of them walked in. "What did you guys do?"

"Lucian and I played Spec. Ops." Lily remarked making her brother snicker while John frowned. "And that means?" He started then continued when Lily opened her mouth. "Not the definition…how did you play spec. ops?" John asked making Lily blush. "We got bored in Molly's office and she kept trying to feed us tea and cakes…and she treated us like we were five so Luce and I snuck around till we found dad." Lily explained then realized her mistake as Johns eyes narrowed. "But he was in the laboratory so Luce and I just hung out while he worked! And we had too Molly kept trying to stick me with unicorn paraphernalia and I don't like unicorns their really really…sparkly…." Lily said looking up at John through her eyelashes. "See? No rules were broken."

John smiled down at her then wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Alright…and I'm sorry about the unicorns…so you all sit down I've made dinner and before you say anything you are _all_ eating, so no arguments." John remarked at the detective gave the children a guilty look. "I guess ice cream wasn't the best idea after all…" he whispered to his children as John went over to the stove. "How was the hospital?" Sherlock asked as John sat with them at the newly cleaned table.

"Oh it was fine just some scrapes and bruises and a few summer colds." John smiled making the twins stare. "Only idiots get summer colds…" Lily remarked making Sherlock snicker. "Just eat your dinner."

Afterwards John and Sherlock were sitting in the living room while the twins did the dishes. "I still don't see why…" Sherlock began but stopped at Johns flare. "Chores Sherlock…every child does chores this is the way it goes…"John sighed blowing across the top of his tea cup before taking a sip and ignoring his friends pout. "Fine…what do we do afterwards?" Sherlock asked as he scooted closer to John. "I don't know see if they want to watch a movie I guess…" John remarked not noticing Sherlock sliding closer towards him. "What movie?" Sherlock asked knowing that his friend was trying to ignore him. "I don't know why don't you ask them what they want to watch?" John snapped finally turning towards Sherlock who was much closer then he realized.

"Err…Hello…" John whispered awkwardly trying not to tremble as Sherlock's face was only a few centimeters from his own, which made it difficult. "Hello." Sherlock smiled as John blushed.

**ATTN: bwahahahahah! sorry I ran out of time to type the rest and it will continue in chapter 7but until then you'll have to hang on my lovelies and as always reviews are always loved appreciated and stored away in small plastic containers for later use **

** Muah loves and kisses to you all **

** Salcone Destrivina**


	7. Breaking Barriers

**Summary**: four years after his fall Sherlock receives a visit from Mycroft with a set of twins in tow...that look like him. How will these children change his life and will it be for the better? And what happens when an old enemy sets their eye on his offspring? Rated 'm' for future chapters concerning blood gore and John lock read and review please!

**Rating**: M for future chapters due to violence blood, gore and maybe a little something-something between John and Sherlock

**Disclaimer: **…yea only two of the characters are mine….and this chapter is full of angst with some fluffiness mixed in…cause I can…(by the way does anyone read the disclaimers?)

**ATTN: **Thank you to IlCapo, vatroncale, Cabamore, kelbox, kit9802, WeasleyLoverForLife, wandam, mixed array, Tachi Tsuki un, Votio0, Chaosgiver, Starbabe16, and Yasmar23 for following my story and Anonymously Gorgeous and Redunicorn82 for favoriting my story (btw do they come in red?) Without further ado here is chapter seven for your entertainment…

Wait also there is a spoiler for 'dead poets society' here so if you haven't seen it sorry (The quotes are in bold italics thoughts are in italics…)

And now chaper seven commences:

Chapter 7

'Breaking Barriers'

"okay dishes are done!" Lily announced as John jerked away from Sherlock's warmth. "Do either of you want to watch a movie?" John asked hurriedly making Sherlock frown at him. "I guess…" Lily stared at the two before curling up with her brother in Sherlock's chair. _Why couldn't they sit on the couch?_ John thought to himself then saw an opening. "Who wants popcorn?" he asked with a smile as the twins raised their hands simultaneously. "Alright you three decide on a movie while I make the popcorn…with or without butter?" He asked then fled at the 'butter and salt please'.

Sherlock stared at his fleeing flat mate before turning his attention towards his offspring. "So what do you wish to watch?" He asked then frowned at the knowing look in their eyes. "I chose the last movie we watched…Lily-lie?" Lucian asked sending her a look. "Err…I know I heard about the dead poets society and with was supposed to be a really good movie…with Robin Williams last I knew he was a comedian…" Lily smiled at her father and elbowed her brother into agreeing with her. "Yea…Robin Williams is hilarious…" He said then hunkered down to quietly chat with his twin.

* * *

"What the hell? That movie isn't funny at all and it'll probably upset John with….oh." Lucian whispered to his sister who gave him an evil grin. "Exactly it'll upset him enough to soften towards Sherlock." Lily smiled at Lucian making him stare. "But I thought that was why we sat in the chair instead of the couch…"

Lily sighed and pressed her forehead to her brothers. "Lucian…there are steps to be taken love…We made them sit together yes, now we just need to soften John towards Sherlock. It'll be great, trust me John's a doctor."

* * *

John leaned against the counter as the popcorn was being made and tried to calm his racing thoughts. _What is Sherlock doing? First that thing this morning and now on the couch…Does he wish to pursue a relationship or is he just playing around to mess with my head? What is his end game?_ Went through his head as his body went on automatic and poured melted butter and salt over the popcorn. _He better not try anything during the film or he __will_ _be losing a few teeth…actually I'll just bruise him…_ "Hey what movie did you guys pick?" He feigned happiness as he brought out the popcorn to the twins and settled on the couch with the other. "Dead Poet's Society with Robin Williams." Lucian said as Lily started on the popcorn. "That should be good." John remarked then glared as Sherlock scooted closer. "I want some…" the detective pleaded as he stuffed his hands into the bowl which happened to be on Johns lap. "Okay I'll make you some…" He tried then sighed at the shake of Sherlock's head. "I don't want a whole bowl I only want _some_." He said then shifted closer.

_Alright I know this is not a comedy but why would she pick out a sad movie? Ah I see the sad movie is for my benefit if the looks Lucian kept shooting at me is any hint…But how. Wait she purposely sat in the chair with her brother_…_how is a sad movie and them sitting together helping me? Ah I see she is trying to get John (not that I need any help) perhaps a little closer?_ Sherlock thought as He moved even closer to his friend. "What are you doing?" his friend snapped quietly at him. "They look comfortable and I wanted to try it…" He blurted out then mentally patted himself on the back at the lie that flew from his lips. "You mean Lily and Lucian?" John whispered back and turning to look at the two.

Lily had her legs draped over her brother's lap and he was shifted sideways with his head placed on her shoulder, both sets of eyes glued to the telly. "How…?" John started to ask but Sherlock cut him off by taking the bowl of popcorn from his lap. "Let me" he murmured as he positioned his best friend's legs in his lap, angling him to land on the pillows before leaning over to press his face into the curve of Johns shoulder. "See I was right…comfy."

* * *

Soon all of John's displeasure as well as his discomfort with the situation and started running his hands through Sherlock's curls as the film progressed. The detective purred and wiggled impossibly closer making John smile. "Watch the movie you numpty." John lightly scolded as the screen portrayed Keating showing his students the trophy case and started to speak _**because we are all food for the worms lads. Because, believe it or not, each and every one of us in this room is going to stop breathing, turn cold, and die.**_ Sherlock closed his eyes at Robin Williams's gruff words, not liking the thought of his John dying even though he knew that one day he would have to. "You alright?" John asked threading his fingers through Sherlock's hair until the detective looked up at him. "M'fine." He murmured as Robin Williams voice cut through the darkness of the flat _**Carpe Diem seize the day boys make your lives extraordinary**_

John stared at the detective who managed to worm his way on top of him, his eyes reflecting the little light that the telly cast and making him look like a demon…and a hungry one at that. "You're comfy…" He rumbled as he wrapped his arms around John's middle and nestling in. _Not a demon more like an incubus or whatever feeds off attention. _John thought as he decided to ignore his flat mate and watch the movie.

"Here it comes." Lucian whispered in Lily's ear as they watched Neil place a crown of twigs on his head and close his eyes. "I know…we should get out of here." Lily whispered back as they watched the teen pull a pistol out of their father's desk and cast their eyes towards John and Sherlock, waiting for the precise moment to make their escape.

* * *

Sherlock's back stiffened as he realized what the teen was about to do but almost immediately relaxed as John automatically started sweeping his hands down his shoulders and back only to stiffen as Mr. Perry finds the body of his son. "…Oh…Oh god…" he whispered and clung as Mr. Keating started to sob over his novel. "John…"Sherlock whispered then managed to roll them over until John was on top of him, eyes still glued to the set, tears pouring down his face as Knox gets up to join the students on the desk and the credits start to roll.

"John?" Sherlock whispered sweeping his hands down Johns back in a comforting motion trying to get the tears to stop. "That was so sweet of them and poor Neil…" John whispered then turned towards the twins to ask how they like to movie only to find the arm chair vacant. "W-Where did they go?" He asked suddenly terrified to be alone with his detective. "Probably up to their room…Are you sure your alright?" Sherlock asked as he rubbed his friends back until he arched. "Oh…the PTSD and the….no Sherlock I'm fine …thank…" John started then stopped when he realized that he was laying ON TOP of Sherlock Holmes…

_SHIT!_

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter seven my pretties hahaha…anyways this chapter features scenes from 'Dead Poets Society' and words directly from the script can be viewed at 'daily script dot com' (oneword)

Chapter eight will be up very shortly (I hope) and will definitely 'seize the day'

Carpe diem

Salcone Destrivina


	8. Fears and Old Scars Yet to Heal

**Summary**: four years after his fall Sherlock receives a visit from Mycroft with a set of twins in tow...that look like him. How will these children change his life and will it be for the better? And what happens when an old enemy sets their eye on his offspring? Rated 'm' for future chapters concerning blood gore and Johnlock read and review please!

**Rating**: M for future chapters due to violence blood, gore and maybe a little something-something between John and Sherlock

**Disclaimer: **…not mine blah blah blah (only two of the characters are so {blows raspberry})

**ATTN: **Thank you to dracomalfoylover666 for not only following but favoriting my story (Squeels with glee!) and to BlackPanzy for following the story.

I have up to chapter 12 written but my hand writing is tiny and not what you'd call neat (Also work over-nights at a gas station) so bear with me

Chapter Eight

Fear and Old Scars Yet To Heal

John stared at Sherlock in fear. For he knew that even though they curled up together at night they have never done this. Now that line has been crossed and if he so chose to Sherlock could beat him within an inch of his life. "Err…" He said placing his hands on the detective's chest to lift himself up. He didn't get very far before he felt his best friends grip tighten on his waist was yanked down again. "I don't want you to move… you're very comfy." Sherlock rumbled and started to stoke his hands up and down his doctor's back, treating him in a very cat like manner. "But the children…" John argued feebly making Sherlock glare. "The twins are up in their room. If you did not want to lie with me you do not have to make up some excuse to get out of it. Just tell me so." He snarled and moved his arms away, freeing the doctor from his vice like grasp. "Its….Its not that… I don't want to…" John blinked at his tone, his last words muffled as he half buried his face into the detective's shirt.

Sherlock placed his arms back around his best friend, cuddling him to his chest. "I like this…" He whispered softly. He loved the feeling of his Johns warm body pressed against his even though it made him drowsy and empty headed. "Alright numpty we should get to bed your falling asleep." John muttered jolting Sherlock into wakefulness. "Wait…I have to say goodnight to them…" The detective yawned making John chuckle.

* * *

"Do you think Sherlock is angry at us? I mean John does have PTSD…" Lucian whispered across the gap between their beds. "I don't think so…I mean he did get to cuddle with him." Lily whispered back as she laced her fingers with her brothers and let their clasped hands dangle in the air. "Hey..I want ted to shay goodnigh...'fore you and he went to shleep…" Came a slurred baritone from the doorway.

Both twins jolted in fear for they knew what an adult's slur meant and it was usually either drugs or alcohol. The only thing they didn't know was which of them he was going to harm first. To make matters worse this seemingly doped up man was blocking their only exit out of the room. "Alright you said good night now go to bed before you fall down." Came a lighter tone from behind Sherlock making him visibly jump. "Sorry you two but he fell asleep on the couch and wanted to say goodnight before going to bed. Sorry if he startled you we'll see you in the morning." John smiled at them before pulling the tired detective out of the doorway.

"Tired? But he…" Lucian stated but Lily finished. "Looked high and slurred like a drunk?" She almost snarled making him nod his head. "Well we have been up here for a while who knows what they were doing." Lucian whispered clutching her hand in desperation. He knew that if Sherlock were to come in here with the intention to do either of them physical harm they had no way of getting out of there and if HE came after Lucian…Lily would automatically try and get the detective to take out his aggression on her instead. It had always been this way, if someone came after Lily Lucian would jump in and the reverse if someone came after him. But Lily had always been the tougher one even though she was the smaller of the two.

"We really did fall asleep on the couch…" John's gruff voice cut through the darkness of the room making the twins jump and stare with fear in their eyes. _What had they been through in their short lives to make them so suspicious of everyone?_ John thought to himself and pitied them. "Listen…I'm not going to lie to you. There was a time when your father…had some drug issues and besides some experiments that had some…well gaseous effects and the odd cigarette now and again… he's been clean and if he wasn't…There is NO way in hell I would expose you to that…I swear that all you saw were signs of exhaustion." John said vehemently watching the twins grow less weary of him. "We figured that if he wasn't a junky then he was a former one…That's the only kind of person our mother hung around with…" Lily said watching Johns eyes grow sad.

John moved to kneel between the two beds placing a hand on their still clasped fingers. "Sherlock…he did go through something and did do drugs for a while but then he found something better and he has been clean ever since…or at least he's been trying very hard to stay clean and hasn't taken anything willingly. If he wasn't then Mycroft would never have brought you two into this house. It would be an unsafe environment and I would NEVER allow for a child to be subjected to that kind of environment." John said rubbing a hand over his face. "Even though it would kill both of us…if he ever relapsed I would NOT let him keep you…"

"And I would let you take them." Came a deep baritone from the doorway making them jump. John stood so quickly that he lost his balance and fell onto Lily's bed. "Sherlock I…" he started but stopped when the young girl wrapped her arms around his neck effectively stopping him mid sentence. "It's my fault, Luce and I saw the state you were in and assumed the worse and John overheard us and corrected…me." Lily babbled but stopped when Sherlock sat at the end of her bed. "It's alright, I knew that I would eventually have to confront this issue with you two but I never thought it would be so soon. If I ever fell back into that life I would hope that John gets the two of you out of here as quickly as possible…But I honestly don't see me doing _that_ any time soon." Sherlock announced pulling John against him before answering the 'why' that pervaded the room. "You see…the only reason that I did it in the first place was…boredom. For me boredom is extremely….unsettling. My thoughts race and I just needed something to stop it…but now I have you three and….life is anything but boring now. Plus I really do not want to disappoint you three… Mycroft can go soak his head for all I care, but you three mean the world to me and I don't want to lose that."

John stared open mouthed at the detective until he lifted one elegant hand and gently pushed his bloggers jaw closed. "So the reason you don't…is us?" Lucian asked unbelieving. "Yes…I just said that…were you not listening?" Sherlock asked then winced as John popped him on the back of the head making his little girl laugh. "Ow…and now that's cleared up I'm off to bed…come along John." He said almost dragging him out of the room/

* * *

Downstairs John pulled Sherlock onto the bed and immediately cuddled up to him. _This is odd he usually tries to fight it. Was he really affected by what happened upstairs to such a degree?_ Sherlock asked himself then wrapped his arms around John, having decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. "That…that was probably the sweetest and most kind hearted thing I have ever heard you say." John whispered making the detective tremble slightly. "Go to sleep." He answered gruffly and yanked John up his body to cuddle into his blogger. Soon they were slipping into slumbers cradle, nestling in its soft blankets and sliding under its comforting presence.

**And that's the end of chapter eight….sorry but I had to paint two doors and catch fifteen fish yesterday (You think I'm kidding…I'm not it was weird) so this was a little delayed but I hope the fluffiness makes up for the angst :-) but I am going to start typing up chapter nine...now but have no idea when I'll get to post it (busy busy bee I am) **

**As always read and Review!**

**Love **

**Salcone Destivina**


	9. Examinations and Homophobes

**Summary**: four years after his fall Sherlock receives a visit from Mycroft with a set of twins in tow...that look like him. How will these children change his life and will it be for the better? And what happens when an old enemy sets their eye on his offspring? Rated 'm' for future chapters concerning blood gore and Johnlock read and review please!

**Rating**: M for future chapters due to violence blood, gore and maybe a little something-something between John and Sherlock

**Disclaimer: **…yea everything you recognize for the TV. show? Not mine anything you don't recognize from the show? yea that's mine :)

**Thank you's announcements and ramblings: **Thank you to Connie Alistair for reviewing, favoring and following as well as Bella Watson-Holmes for favoring!

Woot woot on hitting 1600 views!

Chapter Nine

Examinations

The next four months flew by in a blur for all four of them. The twins were still learning the ins and outs of living with Sherlock and John. Sherlock was learning (slowly but surely) what NOT to do with children and John was getting more comfortable with the affection that Sherlock was showing. Though there were verbal rules (mainly for Sherlock) there were some unwritten rules that were not broken. For instance: any dangerous chemicals were stored in the blue locker (always locked) that John got him, No body parts were stored in the fridge anymore and everyone always knocked before going into any room (the bathroom especially Sherlock still hasn't gotten over walking in on Lily in the shower especially the shrieking he still won't go into her room after that). So when John was woken from a sound sleep but two quiet voices from the hallway nothing was new.

"You wake them up! You're the one that found it!" came the hissing voice of Lucian making John chuckle. _Okay time to get up_ he thought to himself as he started to lift himself up only to be pulled back into the arms of his flat mate. "No…comfy." Sherlock grumbled and pinned his doctor to his side. John chuckled realizing that the detective was not going to let him up. With a quick jab of his elbow John managed to get released and he rolled to his feet smiling at the grumble behind him. "Oh yea that'll go well 'I know you had a long night with that case and everything but there's a strange device on the table and we don't know what it is! Let them sleep it isn't smoking or anything." Lily hissed back making john smile and Sherlock grumble. "Fine I'll get up." He pouted making John chuckle.

"Alright what did you find?" John asked on a yawn as he came of their bedroom. "The shinny device on the coffee table." Lily said as she went through the fridge. "What shiny device?" Sherlock asked on a yawn and grimaced at the yogurt Lily was eating. "On the table…Sherlock what is this…thing?" John asked lifting a card from the table. "It's a card John what does it say?" Sherlock asked as he averted his eyes away from Lily. For some reason he couldn't stand yogurt and the Greek yogurt freaked him out.

"It says 'this will keep you occupied for the near future, have fun' there's no name or calling card…." John muttered then sighed as Lily waived her spoon at her father. "I say we need better locks." Lucian mumbled as he started on his drawing at the counter. "Most people I know just pick them…" Sherlock said as he started poking at the object adorning their coffee table.

The device in question was relatively small only standing thirty centimeters in height. The odd thing about it was that it was covered in small tubes that spiraled around the base towards the top to flair out. The base had eleven buttons between the pipes and when pressed seemed to correspond to the different pipes. "Try the blue button it spits out bubbles." Lily remarked spoon dangling from her mouth. "Lily if you don't know what it is you shouldn't touch it." John said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "If you don't touch it how do you know what it is?" Lily asked off handedly with a tip of her head. "There is nothing that can be solved by touching it." Sherlock remarked with a quirk to his eyebrow making Lily's back stiffen. "Yes there is." She pulled the spoon out of her mouth with a pop. "Prove it." He remarked back watching her own eyebrow quirk. "A Rubik's cube." She said making them stare. "Stop arguing." Sherlock grumbled making them stare.

"Wait did that just come out of your mouth Mr. I'll have the last word even if it kills both of us?" John asked then pretended to faint into the couch making the twins laugh. "So theatrical…" Sherlock said with a grin. "Who left it?" Lucian asked as he started to shade in his drawing. "Good question." Lily responded then visibly jumped as someone knocked on the door.

_Wood on wood but concentrated into one contact point, rounded object held by hand, umbrella handle…Mycroft._ Sherlock quickly deduced then rolled his eyes. "Someone please let my brother inside before he chews through the door." Sherlock said making the twins stare as he went to get his violin.

"Oh good you're all here." Mycroft announced as he settled onto Johns deciding not to ignore the fact that the twins immediately joined hands. "Relax children I am not here to spirit you away from here. Just to remind your father that your entrance examination is tomorrow." Mycroft said then brushed imaginary lint off his trousers. "Why do you feel the need to tell me what I already know?" Sherlock almost snarled the words only to calm after john placed a hand on his arm.

"This coming from the man that forgets about the little things… like eating and sleeping…by the way I do hope that he remembered to feed you or rather john remembered." Mycroft remarked turning his attention back towards the children. "Ah, I see my brother and his…friend have been enabling your co-dependency…I do hope you have not been letting them sleep in the same bed. Perhaps I should make sure that they spend the school days apart at least." He remarked absentmindedly making the twins tremble.

"You will leave my children alone!" Sherlock shouted making everyone jump and Mycroft stare. "No Sherlock I will not. Look at them they can barely function without the presence of the other and it is extremely unhealthy." Mycroft argued and John saw that he was not trying to be mean or cruel. He was honestly worried about the twin's mental health. "Mycroft I've taken each of them out separately and their fine as long as they aren't nervous." John remarked thinking back to some shopping trips with Lucian and Lily. "You will leave my children alone they are not unhealthy! They are just having a reaction to a new environment by clinging to something familiar which happens to be each other so LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Sherlock shouted and continued when Mycroft started to speak. "No, you are not their father I am. You saw to that by bringing them here. So now John and I will make the decisions concerning the twins!" He announced making them said. "Well said Sherlock. But my concern is not about Control Sherlock I am honestly worried about the two of them." Mycroft started then sighed as his phone went off. "Please be sure to have them at St. Barnabas by nine o'clock to take the entrance exam." He said then left with a sigh.

"Well that was unpleasant." Lily remarked making them laugh.

* * *

The next day saw them at the secondary school with Sherlock fretting over his children and John pulling him back to give them air. "For the eighth time yes we have everything we need to take the exam! It's not like we can fail it!" Lily finally snapped then winced when Lucian smacked her in the back of the head.

"Ah, you must be the Holmes's. Second door on the right please." Said the receptionist, a pretty young blond woman who eyes Sherlock. _Young and dumb…useful_ Lily thought and gave the woman her '_I'm small, cute and shy protect me_' smile which made her melt. For some reason being small and shy brought out the protective instincts in people, though Lily never understood why.

"My name is Professor Tinsdale and I will be the proctor for this exam…You girl sit here, and you young man sit here." Tinsdale said then grimaced when he turned towards John and Sherlock. "IF I find either of you two cheating you'll be failed immediately. Now I'll be up there talking with your…fathers." He said and as he was walking away Lily over heard him whispering '_Can't believe they actually let two fags into this place. What the hell would poofs want with educating their bastards anyways?'_

Lily stared at his back for a second before turning towards her test.

* * *

"Hello I'm Sherlock Holmes and this is my partner John Watson, is there any way to get them into as many of the same classes as possible?" Sherlock asked then raised an eyebrow at Tinsdale's sneer. "Keeping them together will only make it harder on them in the long run…so no it isn't possible." He scoffed making John glare. "Listen those children have never been apart for very long so forcing them apart will only result in panic attacks. I'm a doctor I know these things." John said as he drew himself up to stare down the teacher who only scoffed again at him. "Fine but if they get put in my class they won't be together for very long." The proctor almost snarled at the doctor who only gave him a curt nod as he received the answer he was looking for. "That is fine." He said and pulled a sullen Sherlock to sit and wait for the twins to finish their exam. "But I wanted to yell at him." Sherlock mumbled making John chuckle. "As long as it isn't physical you can do whatever you want to, to the next one. Alright you numpty?" John smiled as Sherlock wrapped his fingers around his.

Half an hour later Lily and Lucian handed their test in with small smiles at the proctors glare. "There is no way they you were able to finish so quickly." He said then started at the twin smiles he got in return. "Fine you get your results in at the end of the week." He growled dismissing them then started to mutter under his breath about mutant offspring from homosexuals making Lily give him a worried look.

"Come along Lily!" Sherlock almost bounced out of the door led them past the dewy eyed receptionist. 'Ms. Fitz' Lily recalled and gave her a shy smile that once again cemented the protective instinct the woman had with her.

* * *

At the end of the week Lily and Lucian received their course list as well as their list of items they needed for school. "Why book covers?" Lily asked in the store as John had immediately dragged them out to get the items they needed. "To keep the books clean." John responded. "And we need this stuff for today?" Lucian asked as he threw a bunch of binder paper into the shopping cart. "No but you will need them soon…school starts in three weeks so it's better to get everything now…What's next on the list?" John asked a sullen Sherlock who tore the list out of his pocket. "Highlighters and Graph paper." Sherlock and Lily said in unison, making everyone stare at her. "Show off…where's the graph paper?" Lucian asked then smiled as a grumbling Lily led him through the aisles. "Sherlock don't sulk." John said as they followed then shook his head when the detective opened his mouth. "No Sherlock they cannot be homeschooled!"

* * *

Wow two updates in as many days! I'm feeling lucky hahaha seriously though my hands hurt from typing :'( and strange question but why does Benedict Cumberbatch always play roles that are...well not very friendly? (The Other Boleyn girl and star trek into the darkness for example?) And martin freeman has very...cuddly roles?

thank you for keeping with this story as long as it has gotten (over 2,000 words this chapter alone) please read and review

FORGOT! Here's a hint from the next chapter:

What does glue, a desk, a door and saran wrap have in common?


End file.
